I will teach you to respect me
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie decides to start a new life without Joe or Ranger.


I WILL TEACH YOU TO RESPECT ME

By: manchestersstubbornpansy

My name is Stephanie Plum and my world is falling apart. Yes, am in love two men but Ranger has my heart and we have been together, in my mind anyways, six months and I am even living with Ranger on the 7th floor of RangeMan, his security business.

Today I was driving past a local shopping mall and spotted on the back row Ranger's Black Porsche. He was NOT alone! Hmm, I parked where I could see his car but I was out of his vision range. My eyes really bugged out when I realized Ranger had a blonde in an intense lip lock. The more I watched the madder I was getting. Ranger was feeling up under her shirt. "Oh, hell no! You won't get away with this, Mister".

I started the car and drove to RangeMan and parked in my normal slot. I fingered wave the camera and went to the elevator and fobbed my way to the penthouse. I grabbed some trash bags and loaded up my things. I took them down the back stairway. I put them in my trunk then I went back upstairs to retrieve Rex. This time I took the elevator back down and belted his home into the seat belt.

Ranger pulled into his normal slot and looked at me funny. "What you doing, Babe?" "Leaving". (See I can do one word sentences too Batman). "Why?" I just get in my car and leave. Ranger just watched me do it. I saw him go inside.

I drive about two blocks from RangeMan office and pull over into a parking lot and remove everyone of the trackers I know he has planted in my things including the necklace he gave me for Valentine's Day because I suspect it has a built in tracker as well. Then I finish driving to my apartment.

Ranger goes to his office and sees Bobby. "Do you know who upset Stephanie?" "No. She said she had to go to the drugstore then went upstairs and then she left". "Thanks, Bobby." Bobby went to his office to call Stephanie. She picked it up on the third ring. "What do you want, Bobby?" "Ranger is confused on why you left". "He will get over it!" "What did he do? Do you want to talk about it"? "No! But I will be leaving Trenton just don't tell him until tomorrow after I have time to go to the bank" " I promise. Remember my promise to you the last time you two fought"? "Yes, but I can't let you endanger your job to ease my pain". "Stephanie, will you talk to me if I come over"? "This could be costly if you get involved, Bobby". "This is MY choice but will you explain and let me help"? "Bobby, I am so confused right now". "Give me 10 minutes. Pack a bag for a week and I promise he won't find you." "Are you sure you want to do this"? "Bomber, I love you and you need some safe space to think in. Give me 10 minutes". "OK. Thank you, Bobby".

Bobby walks into Tank's office. "Tank, a family emergency has just come up and I need to take a week off. Eric has all his credentials he can fill in. I will stay in touch." "Sure, Bobby. Let me know if it is something we can do to help you." "I will." Bobby goes down to the garage and takes his Mustang convertible and left his company car in the garage. No trackers on the Mustang. Bobby drives to Stephanie's apartment. He knocks and Stephanie checks to make sure he is alone. She opens the door for him.

"Bobby, you can't lose your job over me." Bobby took Stephanie in his arms. "What did I tell you last time he did this"? "You said you would protect me until I sorted my feelings out." "I meant it and I also told you I have been in love with you since you first stepped foot into RangeMan. I meant it with everything in me." "He will find me, he always does."

"Not this time because he is tracking you and not me. I have a house not far from here but it is not in my name so he can't find you." "He will fire you if you help me". "If it means getting you some time to make your own decision then I will deal with Ranger later. You ready to leave?" "Can Rex come too"? "Yes. Let's get you out of here before he shows up." They carry Rex and Stephanie's bags to the car.

"Bobby, I didn't know that was your car!" "I have had it since I was young. There are no trackers on it. I told Tank I had a family emergency and I would be gone a week so I can give you a week head start on his tracking abilities." "I am all yours". Bobby felt a warmth flow from his head to his toes. "If only you were. Let's fly this coop"!

Bobby drove about an hour from Trenton. He pulled into drive lined with trees and no house in sight. Finally he pulled into a clearing and opened the gate by punching in a code. Bobby pulled through the gate and continued through the trees. Stephanie then saw the 3 story house sitting on a hilltop. "Bobby, that is a mansion!" "You will be comfortable here. I had a friend air it out for me". "You sure Ranger doesn't know about this house"? "He is not the only one who can keep secrets. This house is in my mother's maiden name. She has had 4 marriages so I don't think he will think to check her maiden name." "Bobby, we didn't stop at my bank I can't let you support me". "Bomber, I have been planning for this break up for a long time and I have it all worked out." Bobby pulls up to the house. "Welcome home, Stephanie."

Stephanie's mouth drops open at the sight in front of her. It is gorgeous, open spaces and all done in hardwoods. "You can stay as long as you like and there are two cars in the garage you can use." "Bobby, I am speechless!" "Mom got it from her second marriage. It is paid for and I never put it in my name when she died. I never mentioned it to Ranger since I couldn't stand her husband. He was a bully. Let's get you settled." Bobby took her to the second floor and gave her a room with a king sized bed, a Jacuzzi and a walk-in shower in the room's bathroom. It has a walk-in closet and a balcony with an awesome view.

Stephanie was in shock. "I have never seen anything this beautiful, Bobby." "Glad you like it. Let's go check out the kitchen and get you something to eat".

Bobby led her to the kitchen and he pulled out a frozen lasagna and turned the oven on. "I had my friend to bring all kinds of reheatable food since you don't like to cook." "It isn't just I don't like to cook but I am terrible at it." "I can teach you if you like." "I am hopeless in the kitchen". "You are smart you can learn with some help".

"I would like to try. Hope your insurance is paid up." "Come on you won't be that bad." Bobby went over to the table and sat down. "OK, Stephanie we need to get you a new identity so Ranger can't track you. I have a friend that Ranger does not know about that can do this for us. It will take him about a week to get you a whole new life. When he gets it set then you can go anywhere you want." "But I only have a hundred dollars on me". "I will fix that. Steph most of the core team are millionaires several times over." "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I have several millions scattered in investments so I am capable of doing this. Like I said the last time Ranger went off on you that I told you I would do this and I have plans in place to prevent him from finding you until you are ready to face him." "Bobby, you and Ranger have been friends and brothers a long time why do you want to do this?"

Bobby walked over to where Stephanie was sitting and knelt down beside her. "Stephanie, you are too special of a woman to be emotionally abused like Ranger is doing to you." "But I know he loves me". "I think he does love you BUT when he tries to control your very life then it borders an obsession. Obsession means he has to control it himself to get what he is seeking from you. Love doesn't need controlling it should flow as naturally as breathing. Honey, you know I love you but I will never make you make a choice. Just let me help keep you safe and if you decide to go back to him then I will gladly let you go freely. But, Steph, if you go back I will still love you just as much as I do now."

Stephanie put her hands on his cheeks. "Bobby, I know I love you but not sure I can love you back like that but I can't handle Ranger's moods any more. He scares me and the secrets he is hiding makes me feel like Ranger doesn't trust me enough to let me get that close. How can I live with a man who doesn't trust me?"

"Honey, you just need some alone time to sort out what YOU want not what you think anyone else needs you to be." "Bobby, I am worried you will lose your job when he finds out who helped me escape" "Honey, did you just hear yourself? You said "escape". Since when does true love need escaping"? "I never thought of it like that." The oven sounded and Bobby put the lasagna in the oven and set the timer. Come on let me show you the rest of the house.

The back yard had a pool, tennis courts and a hot tub. Who could ask for more? Stephanie was in shock and then Bobby showed her the theater room. It had a big screen projection system. "I even have your Ghost Busters" movie". "Oh, Bobby!" I have never seen that on a big screen!" "Honey, you are in for a treat tonight then."

Bobby showed her the 3rd story and it was a full gym and had every kind of equipment you could think of. Including a indoor walking track. Stephanie was amazed. "Maybe I could get used to this". "I will make you a list of things to try and keep up your fitness while you are here." "That would sure surprise everyone if I came back totally fit." "It will be up to you." Stephanie, as impulsive as she is, flung herself into Bobby's arms. "I love you, Bobby". Bobby was caught off guard but he told her, "I love you, Honey. I just want to protect you and let you decide what is best for you. Even if I am not the person you need I will always love you." Bobby took the risk and kissed her lightly and Stephanie returned the kiss. Stephanie looked in his eyes.

"Bobby, I am sorry to put you in this position." "Honey, I want to prove to you there are men who will love you just as you are and we would never run around on you or hurt you in any way." Stephanie and Bobby both looked into each others eyes and they both realized each was telling the truth. Bobby smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. "Come on, Honey, lets get the rest of supper ready. Stephanie put her arm around Bobby and she was surprised at how comfortable she felt with him. She knew him to be caring but she never thought of him in a romantic light. Maybe she didn't know him like she thought she did and it still made her smile. They went to the kitchen and shared the chore of fixing supper.

After supper was finished and the dishes were put into the dishwasher Bobby suggested they sit on the patio swing and enjoy the sunset.

"Bobby, can you work for Ranger and keep me a secret from him". "I can try but you forget I can "blank face" with the best of them." "I appreciate your help and I never thought you would take your promise this seriously." "Honey, I meant every word I have said to you. I, like most of the Merry Men, are in love with you in some form or other. I never thought I ever stood a chance at your attention much less your love. But I wanted to be ready if I ever got the chance."

"Bobby, I care about you deeply but my eyes have only been for Ranger but right now I am having doubts about his intentions and if I could live with all his restrictions."

They sit and watch the sunset. Bobby held Stephanie's hand in his and he felt a connection just having her touch him. Stephanie felt safe with Bobby close by. It turned dark and Bobby suggested they go inside. When Bobby put his hand on her back Stephanie felt a warmth spread through her. She thought only Ranger could do that. She smiled at Bobby and he smiled back and pulled her close. "I promise not to push you but I will do anything to keep you safe." "Thank you, Bobby."

Bobby suggested she turn in since it had been a long day for her. "Thank you, again Bobby. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't saved me." "Honey, it is my pleasure and your emotional state is as important to me is as your physical safety." Stephanie kissed Bobby's cheek. "I love you, Bobby" then she laughed and Bobby gave her a quizzical look. Stephanie chuckled and said, "I almost said "in my own way" but I didn't want to bring Ranger into this". Bobby chuckled. "Honey, that makes two of us. But I know what you mean. I will take your love in any form you care to give it to me and for as long as you are comfortable giving it to me." Stephanie kissed his cheek again and went to her room. Bobby watched her in admiration and awe that she was here with him and he could only hope she would walk away from Ranger.

Bobby went to his office and made his phone calls. He called Tank. "Hey, Big Guy. Sorry to bail out on you on such short notice". "It has been quiet. Is everything OK with the family"? "I hope it will be." "Did you know Stephanie is missing"? "What happened?" "Her and Ranger had a fight right after you left. Her trackers were ditched along with the necklace he gave her for Valentine's Day." "What set her off?" "Ranger tried to control her and she hit the ceiling". "Will that man ever learn you can not control Bomber?" "I know, man." "If you need me Tank you can call me." "It is fine for now." "Thanks, Tank." Bobby hangs up with a smile. They don't suspect him yet.

Bobby calls his friend and since his pet name for Stephanie is Honey he doesn't want to use that for her new name and him and his friend, Brad, decide to use the name of Angelique Becker. Brad's mother's name is Becker and he would rush the job so everything will be in place before Bobby has to go to work. Bobby thanks Brad. Bobby leans back in his chair and takes in everything that has happened today. Bobby decides it is time for bed. He couldn't resist checking on Stephanie and she had already fell asleep and was so beautiful. He wanted her badly but he knew she would need time to heal.

In the meantime: Ranger was going ballistic trying to find Stephanie. He had no way to track her. He had already accessed her bank account and it was untouched, all $234 of it. How could she go anywhere without money? Who would she turn to for help? Ranger went to her apartment and found her cellphone on the kitchen counter but no sign of a struggle. Ranger had called Lula, Connie, Mary Lou and her grandmother. None of them knew she was leaving town. But Grandma Mazur informed him that if he caused her to get hurt his package would be endangered. Ranger just shook his head and knew that wasn't an idle threat. He was running out of options.

Lester's worried about Stephanie also. He checked several things and no word about Stephanie. But Lester thought it was strange that Bobby ran out so quickly so he decided to try to find Bobby. There was no sign of Bobby either. Hmm...something isn't right! Lester decided to try to track Bobby and kept coming up empty. He had no airplane traffic, no credit card was used, his company car was in the garage. But his Mustang was gone. Lester knew Bobby rarely drove it. Why did he take it and what family emergency had happened. Lester called all of Bobby's know relatives and there was no emergency they knew of. Something is not right. The thought of Bobby hiding Stephanie was shocking to him. Lester decided to wait until tomorrow to see if she came home on her own. Lester also knew that Ranger would pick up on that also so he went to his apartment and turned in.

The next morning Bobby fixed a roll of cinnamon rolls, knowing it wouldn't be her favorite but hoped it would satisfy her for now. The smell of sweetness woke Stephanie up. "Smells good." "Cinnamon rolls and I have bacon cooking for BLT's." "Bobby, I haven't had a BLT in forever"! "My favorite sandwich but we both know that is forbidden food, don't we"? Stephanie laughed, "Yes we do." They made short work of breakfast and loaded the dishwasher.

"Stephanie would you like a tour of your new hometown"? "Sure I would." "It is warm enough for the top down but that is up to you." "I would like that." They climb in the Mustang and head to the NEXT town.

Bobby shows her where the best deli is, where to find her doughnuts and the best grocery store is. So Bobby asked Stephanie if she wanted some beer and he was surprised when she said "No". Stephanie looked at his surprised look. "Bobby, I came here to clear my head not cloud it up with alcohol". He also shows her the town park where people like to feed the Canadian Geese. The town is a typical small town and Stephanie wonders if they gossip like the Burg does. But living outside of town she thought maybe it wouldn't be a problem.

Bobby told her they needed to go to Livingston because and explained that Essex Fells has no stores of any kind. "Good idea." They headed back to the house.

Stephanie put the groceries away and Bobby went to his office. Stephanie went to the patio and sat on the swing. After about an hour Bobby joined her. "Will you be alright here alone, Honey"? "Yes, I know you went to lots of trouble for me." "Nothing I wouldn't do over again."

Bobby brought up her new identity and told her that her new name was Angelique Becker and asked her if she had any objections. "No. I probably will go by Angel if that is allowed"? "Sure it is." Would you like any special occupation"? "I don't have any special talents so I don't know what I would like to do". Well I have an idea that will help until you find something you like." "What is that, Bobby"? "I have a half brother who runs a cabinet shop and he is willing to let you handle the phones and paperwork. He lives about 2 miles from here." "Does he know anything about me"? "The only thing he will know is what Brad and I cook up." "Sounds good to me. Maybe I can live down my past this way." "Honey, you will be fine. No one will know you so no more explosions or people shooting at you". "That will be a relief".

Bobby calls his brother and has him come over to the house. His brother was shocked to get the phone call from Bobby and said he would be there in a few minutes. Bobby watched the gate monitors and showed Stephanie how to use them. Bobby's brother pulls up to the first gate. The buzzer alerts Bobby of activity. Bobby punches in the code and the gate opens. Then the second gate buzzer signals activity and a different code is punched in and a Red Caviler pulls up to the garage. Bobby disarms the alarms and lets his brother into the house.

Bobby hugs his brother and thanks him for coming. "So who is this girl you are hiding out?" "Her name will be Angelique but she will go by Angel". "How much danger is she in"? "If Ranger finds her then all holy hell could break loose". "Why is she hiding"? "Ranger is using his control tactics and it has become emotionally demeaning." "She here of her own accord"? "Yes, she is. I promised to protect her the last time he did this. I got her out before he knew she was gone." "Is he furious"? "I would say he is very upset". "Can I meet her"? "Sure, for now her name is Stephanie Plum." Bobby's brother stopped dead in his tracks. Bobby looked at him strange "What is wrong". "Nothing. I think I already know her". "WHAT? How could you"? "I met her in my past but it could be a different person". Bobby had a dread fill him.

Bobby went to where Stephanie was. "Honey, this is my half brother, Mitch Craft". The sound of the name brought a smile to Stephanie's face. She turned around to face him and both of they realized it was a blast from their past.

Stephanie ran to Mitch. "Mitchell"! Mitch took her in his arms and thoroughly kissed her. Bobby was in shock to say the least! "What is going on here"? "Mitch was a boy I met in high school and I dated him while Joe was in the Navy." "I lost track of her when I moved here because Joe threatened to kill me if he caught me with her again." "Oh, my god!" "You never asked me about why I left Trenton". Bobby flopped in the nearest chair out of shock." Stephanie looked up at Mitch's face and that smile was the same kind Bobby saw on her face when looking at Ranger. Now he was worried he would lose Stephanie to his own half brother.

Mitch looked into her eyes and saw the girl of his dreams. Stephanie looked into Mitch's eyes and saw the love was still there. Mitch kissed her again. They both turned to Bobby. "I am in shock"! "You knew I was in love with a girl when I was younger but you never asked why I moved here." "I am sorry Bobby." "Honey, no need to be." "I want to pay you back for everything you have done for me." "NO! I told you I love you for who you are and my love does not come with a dollar sign attached to it" "Bobby, is she your girl?" "No, Mitch. I have been in love with her since I first met her but I have no claims on her." "Mitch, I just got out of a triangle and Bobby brought me her to sort my feelings out so guess it really will require some soul searching on my part." "I meant everything I said to you, Stephanie." Bobby said. "I know you did and I promise to consider you in my soul searching because I love you also. That and I don't want to cause a family split." "I love you enough to trust to you to chose what is best for you." "Bobby, you are a special man."

The three of them sit down to discuss her new life and what she can expect. While they were discussing things Brad called and told Bobby that he could have the new identity ready by Wednesday. Bobby thanked him and said they would be ready for him.

In the mean time Ranger was going ballistic trying to find her. Ranger also began to suspect Bobby was helping Stephanie. Ranger called Bobby's cellphone and Bobby let it go to voice mail. "Bobby, it has come to my attention you may know where Stephanie is hiding. Call me back immediately". Bobby disabled the GPS feature and called Ranger back. "Yo." "Ranger what makes you think I know where Stephanie is...I am on a family emergency." "You left right after she did." "No, sir, I left while you two were still arguing." "You sure you don't know where I can find her"? "If I did I would tell you." "OK. I will trust your word". " I will be back on Monday." Ranger hung up on him.

Mitch was holding Stephanie's hand under the table and his leg touching hers. "Will this cost you your job when he finds out you lied"? "I am hoping he won't find out but I am willing to take that chance." "Bobby, he will be more than furious when he finds out." "Unless you give me away he won't find out for a long time". "I will do my best to not let it slip".

Bobby pulled out some papers and slid them over to Stephanie. Here is the background story Brad has come up with. The identity cards will be ready on Wednesday. Stephanie looked at them and looked up at Bobby "I can't take this...it is too much money". "Consider it a loan if you like but I don't ask for anything back. My job is to keep you safe." "Bobby, $30,000 credit card and a $10,000 bank account is beyond the call of duty." "I told you I can afford this". Mitch chimed in "besides it will give you status in town when they find out that you are not a gold digger." "But I won't need this much if I am working for you, Mitch". "I can't afford to pay you much but I think Bobby has set you up with enough to make sure you want for nothing."

Bobby looks at them both. "Stephanie, you can freely come and go around here and if you act as Mitch's girlfriend it will help with the cover story." "Are you sure you want involved with this mess, Mitch"? "I have never stopped loving you that is why I am not married yet". "But Ranger is powerful and could cause you trouble." Mitch shook his head. "He will find out real quick his money can't buy your love won't he"? Bobby knew that he had lost her again. He could have cried but it would ruin his macho imagine. Stephanie finally agreed to Bobby's plan.

"Bobby, how should I go about letting Ranger know I am fine without him tracking me?" "I would send him a letter and we will postmark it from New York with no return address and he will check it out. Only to meet dead ends." "When he realizes she is in no hotel will he get suspicious?" Mitch asked. "Hmm, why don't we make a trip to New York and put both the room under my name and pay cash so they are not tied together." Bobby suggested. Mitch agreed that might work."

"Guess I should start getting used to my new name. Is there any paperwork I will need to fill out for my job with you Mitch"? "Yes, I will bring it over tomorrow. You know I will not mind calling you, Angel." "That will make it easier to get used to for me also." "Can I still call you Honey"? Bobby asked. "Of course you can, Bobby." Angel (Stephanie) said with a smile." "Bobby, what else do we need to set it up so he can't find her"? Mitch asked. "I think Brad and I have about everything set up for her." "How will I ever be able to thank you for all this Bobby"? "Just don't go back unless that is YOUR decision and not his." "He is going to kill you...I don't want that to happen". "Honey, I have kept this place a secret from him so he will have no reason to find out."

Mitch asked, "What about a cellphone for her". "I had one of my informants with no contacts with Ranger get her a prepaid cell phone and we have disabled the tracking function on it so he can't track her." "You know I will take good care of her" "Bobby, I just had a crazy thought. Who is providing the security for this place if Ranger isn't?" "A childhood friend's brother-in-law. They have no contacts with Ranger." "OK. It just crossed my mind that he might be able to track me that way." "No, I covered that. Besides this man saved my life when I was younger and he won't fink on me". "Good."

Ranger was getting real testy with the men because he needed to find Stephanie but some how she had evaded all his searches. Her back account was untouched, so who is helping her? Ranger called Joe. "Have you heard from Stephanie?" "No did she run away from you again"? "Well we argued and she has disappeared and there is no trace of her." "Did you check her father's fishing cabin"? "Frank, hasn't heard from her either, neither has Mary Lou, Connie or Lula".

"Wow! You must have really opened your mouth the wrong way for her to go to this far." Ranger balled his fist but kept his voice calm. "If you hear from her will you let me know"? "That will be up to her. If she asks me not to then you won't hear a word from my mouth". "If you talk to her tell her I am sorry". "Lots of good that will do when Stephanie gets in her Rhino Mode." "Just tell her, Joe. Please". What! Ranger saying "Please" he must really be worried. "I will tell her but I doubt she will call me as we broke up 6 months ago. "Six months ago? She didn't tell me that"! "Then you may have more trouble than you know". Ranger hangs up on Joe.

Ranger is really shook up learning that Stephanie broke up with Joe 6 months ago. "Why didn't she tell me?" Ranger called Tank. "Yo". "Did Stephanie tell you that her and Joe broke up 6 months ago"? "Yes, I thought you knew it". "Hell, NO!" "Lester, thinks Bobby hid her out" "I spoke to Bobby and he said he left before Stephanie left here". "Check the video and see who left first".

Ranger has Hector to get him the video and and Ranger saw Stephanie leave the garage Before Bobby left. "OK, she did not talk to Bobby so he couldn't have been a party to her leaving." But Ranger noticed that shortly after Stephanie left Bobby requested family leave. "Did they set something up before time"? Yet Bobby didn't take his company vehicle. "Why? The vehicle has trackers. I would be able to find him. He is behind Babe's disappearance. When is he due back"?

Ranger called Tank back. "Yo" "When is Brown due back"? "Monday. Why"? "I think he is hiding Babe". "He wouldn't do that to you. I think Lester is off base on this one". "Yes, but none of Bobby's relatives claim an emergency". "Call Bobby again and see if his story matches up." Ranger hangs up and calls Bobby. "Yo, Ranger". "Bobby I have some questions and I want straight answers" "Sure, Boss". "Is there a family emergency or are you hiding Stephanie"? "I had a true emergency. You haven't found her yet"? "Not a single trace. She didn't take any clothes only Rex. She did not take any money either." "Are you sure she doesn't have a stalker"? "No indication of any." "You need me to come back early to help in the search"? "No. You have any ideas where she could be hiding"? "Sorry I don't". "See you on Monday".

"Tank, Brown doesn't know anything". "Something is off on this disappearance. Someone had this planned out too well." "I feel like she had help but who"? "I have no idea, Boss". "I guess I'll just have to wait until she comes home". "Keep thinking you will come up with a plan to find her". Tank hangs up.

Wednesday rolls around and Brad meets Bobby at his house with all the new documents. Brad has a new birth certificate, a Social Security Card, a school record, cell phone, the new bank account card and new driver's license.

Stephanie was dumbfounded on how he did all that without her. So I guess I should start using my new name. Mitch looked at her and said "Welcome to Essex Fells, Angel". "Sounds like that is a pet name but is it believable, Brad?" "Why not"? "Guess it will take getting used to hear it and learn to respond to it."

They continue talking for awhile and then Brad leaves Stephanie with his business card in case she runs into any trouble. "Thank you, Brad for all your help. I hate dragging people into my troubles". "Bobby is a friend who I owe my life too so I am glad to help".

Bobby walked him to the door and handed him a wad of bills to cover the expense. "This is too much, Bobby". "Keep it. This is important to me". "She is gorgeous. You are a lucky man". "I wished. I think Mitch will get the girl. He knew her in high school and her ex boyfriend run him out of town so I look for her to hook up with Mitch." "That has to hurt"? "It does but I just want her happy." "I will watch your back for you". "Thanks, Brad".

Thursday rolls around and Bobby takes Angel (Stephanie) to Mitch's cabinet shop, which Mitch makes custom kitchen cabinets and only sells online to meet the no commerce rule in Essex Fells. Online sales are allowed as long as no money is exchanged on premises.

Angel fills out the paper work. Mitch shows her around the shop and Angel feels she can handle the work. "Mitch, do you still play music"? "Yes, my band and I play every other week at the Just Jake's. It is a small bar and grill and we share the gig with other bands. "I would love to hear you play again." "I will be playing tomorrow and Saturday night. Would you like to go?" "Can we Bobby"? "Sure we can, Honey." "I can't believe I found you, Mitch. This is just too big of a coincidence to wrap my mind around". "I didn't know to start with who Bobby was bringing but I never envisioned it to be you." "Bro, you know, of course she is famous"? "What do you mean, famous"? "She is the "Bombshell Bomber", the famous bounty hunter". "Come on, Bobby stop kidding around."

"That is what they call me, Mitchell". Bobby waited for the explosion because he knew how badly Mitch hated being called Mitchell. But instead he saw a smile light up Mitch's face. "You were always the only one I let call me that" "That word started a lot of fights back then". Bobby said. "Then why did you let me call you that"? "It sounds full of love and gentleness when you said it instead of bullying like most of the kids used it for. I just like the sound of it when you say it." Bobby was surprised at this side of Mitch but then he knew how Stephanie affected Ranger so he guess it had something to do with their connection.

Bobby took Angel (Stephanie) back to their house. "What do you think?" "I will adjust. It will be hard to remember there are no stores close by and to watch the gas gauge". "You will do alright". "Still I am sorry you got hurt". "Honey, I would do anything for you so stop worrying about me and take care of YOU for a change".

"I love you, Bobby." "I love you too, Honey." "Maybe we should have changed my name to "Honey". "No that is my special name for you. Let me keep that for myself". Angel (Stephanie) kissed his cheek.

Bobby started supper and Angel helped him and she was finding out cooking was not all that hard.

They watched the sun go down again before turning in for the night. Angel went up first and showered and fell asleep easily.

Bobby checked on her before he turned in and was amazed at how relaxed she looked. He couldn't help himself. He walked in and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Honey" Angel smiled in her sleep and that brought a smile to Bobby's face.

Friday, Stephanie woke up early and her mind was on Mitch. Was he real? Was she really going to hear him play again? But then Stephanie begun to think about the hurt she inflicted on Bobby. Stephanie gets up and makes her way to the kitchen. Bobby is there already fixing breakfast.

"Bobby, can we talk" "Sure, Honey". "Bobby... I... ah.. I am sorry if I hurt you." Bobby pulled her to her feet and to his chest. "Honey, I do not blame you. I am happy to make you and Mitch happy again. He did have first claim on you." "Doesn't make your pain any less." "Honey, loving you will always bring me happiness. Besides it is like the adage "I want you to be happy even it isn't with me". "You are one special man to me." Stephanie kisses his cheek. Bobby smiles but wishes it was more. But he wasn't ready to fight two men for her.

Tank was watching Ranger at the morning meeting and Tank noticed the bags under his eyes. This meant he wasn't sleeping. Tank wondered if they had taught Stephanie too well how to avoid detection. Ranger was totally unaware of his surroundings and Tank knew he was not even hearing how well the company was doing and Ranger could care less right now. Tank also knew that sooner or later he would have to come back to reality.

Mitch woke up and reached to the other side of his bed and caressed the sheets wishing Stephanie (Angel) was his bed partner. He remembered how close he came to going back in Trenton but he changed his mind at the last minute. He never forgot her and never wanted another woman but her. To him she was an Angel. He would have her all to himself in a few days. But he also knew the sacrifice Bobby was making. It was strange to both wanting the same girl. That had never happened to them before but Stephanie was different and most men wanted a chance with her.

Mitch got up showered and went to his shop out behind the house. Mitch finished a set of cabinets that would be shipped out today. Mitch loved working with the wood and making it beautiful. But since he played lead guitar he knew he was good with his hands. A smile crossed his face because he remembered playing with Stephanie watching him back in Trenton and he was plotting a surprise for her tonight. Mitch had some phone calls to make.

Bobby, Angel (Stephanie) and Mitch went to Just Jake's. Mitch went to talk to his band mates and Bobby and Angel (Stephanie) took a seat in the back so Bobby could have his back to the wall. The band was called Free Country and Mitch was the first one to take the microphone. "We are going to something different tonight. I have reunited with my high school sweetheart and Angel is in the house tonight. Angel I know you have never heard this song but I wrote this after I walked out on you. It is called Take It All Away." Mitch and the boys started the song.

"When will this song end? When will this stop happening all over again? I seems that neither one of us can try. I don't want to say it, say good bye. You don't want me here no more. I've hurt you like I've done before. I won't stay another day so take it..take it all away! I tried to hide and play my game. Now you know girl it's not the same." Angel did not here the rest of the words."

Mitch returned to the microphone and said "Angel, I have never played this song in public before and want to personally thank you for the second chance you are giving me.

The Crowd applauded. Mitch thanked the crowd. "On to the regular set." Kenny Davis was the keyboardist and he sung "When We Make Love". Bobby began to get the hint of what Mitch was up too. Angel (Stephanie) was blushing and Bobby thought it looked gorgeous on her. "Peaceful Easy Feeling" was sung by Johnny Rea, bass guitarist. Dave Sparks the lead singer came to the stage and sang "Can I Have This Dance". Then he sung, "A Fire You Can't Put Out", "You Are the Best Break This Heart Ever Had", "Knee Deep In Loving You", "If You Want A Stranger Coming Home". Dave said "that to divert from the normal routine Mitch was going to sing the last song of this set". Since this set has been dedicated to Angel Becker this last song is my last try to get her to let me back in her life. "Someone Loves you Honey".

Angel (Stephanie) had tears running down her cheeks unchecked and couldn't believe her hero was doing this for her. Mitch finished the set and walked over to her. He knelt in front of her with the band members behind him. "Angel, will you give me another chance to win your love?" Angel nodded her head yes. Mitch pulled her to him and kissed her. He tilted her face to look into his and said "I will make sure you aren't sorry this time".

Mitch introduced her to his band mates and they were kind to her knowing how much she meant because in the 10 years they had known him they never suspected he had been carrying a torch for anyone. They were happy for him.

The rest of night was one of getting to know each other and when Mitch said she was going to be living close by they all said they hoped she would come to their gigs.

Bobby felt she would be safe here and to see the love between her and Mitch he thought maybe...just maybe...Ranger would fade to a memory. He wasn't so sure Ranger would give up that easily.

Sunday rolled around and Bobby made plans to go back to RangeMan. Angel and Mitch were there to see him off. "Thank you, Bobby. I know this did not turn out like you would have liked". "Honey, to see you this happy was worth it all." "Brother, I did not mean to steal your girl." "You can't steal something that was never meant to be yours. I didn't know about your past but you loved her first so at least we saved her from the emotional hurts Ranger would have put her through".

"Bobby, Mitch and I will go to New York and get those letters sent. This way you will back at RangeMan when them come and give you some extra cover." "Honey, I hope you will be happy but you know you will have to face him sooner or later". "We know we have a plan we are working on to do that". "Just don't under estimate him. He can be ruthless." "I know, Bobby, but he would never hurt me, physically." Bobby kissed Angel and shook Mitch's hand. "Take care of her." "I will. I love you, brother." "Love you both" Bobby turns to leave and takes one more look at Angel, no longer Stephanie. He thinks "I wished she knew how beautiful she really had become. Guess that will my job to show her, huh?"

Bobby drove back to Trenton and ready for a session on the mats if Ranger really thought he had anything to do with her disappearance.

Lester was the first one to see Bobby upon his return and cornered him. "Where did you hide, Stephanie?" "I didn't hide Stephanie anywhere I was helping my brother, Mitch, with a personal problem. Why do you think I know where Stephanie is?" "She always confides in you." "Sorry this time I am in the dark as you are as to what happened to her". Lester looked like he didn't believe Bobby's story but had nothing to base it on.

Eight months later Mitch and Angel slipped into Trenton and went to see Mary Lou. Mary Lou was shocked to see Stephanie at her door with a man!

"Stephanie! Where have you been"? "Getting my head together." "Get in this house! Does Joe know you are back"? "No one does." "Where have you been"? " I ran away from Ranger when I realized that he was being emotionally controlling. I ran into Mitch here. You remember him from High School"? "I am not sure." He is one I wanted to be with but Joe kept interfering with." "Sorry, Mitch, I did not recognize you." "No problem, Mary Lou." "Where did you meet again"? "Livingston at a bar called Just Jake's." "Mary Lou, Mitch and I got married two months ago." "Without me"? "I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid Ranger would find me. I got a new identity and made it legal so I intend to keep it." "What is your new name?" "Angel Craft". "Why the change"? "To keep the Burg from making me their laughing stock and to keep Ranger and Joe away from us. Joe threatened to kill Mitch back then so the threat still exists there and who knows what Ranger will do."

"But are you happy"? "Yes, we are and we just found out we are expecting so I wanted to put an end to this mess". "Oh, my goodness a baby"? "I know I never thought I wanted a baby but being around Mitch I want to have his baby." "When are you going to tell Ranger"? "We are on our way there now." "Then you should know he is still looking for you". "His wait is about over. Please don't tell anyone until I make my rounds". "I promise. What about your parents." "They will be the last stop before I go back home." "Can we stay in touch now"? "Yes, I will give you my address and phone number if you get me pencil and paper. I am only a hour from you. Maybe you and Lenny and kids can visit me." "We would love that." "I need to go face Ranger". Mary Lou and Angel (Stephanie) hugged like no tomorrow. "Take care of her, Mitch." "I promise. She means the world to me."

Mitch and Angel drove up to the RangeMan building and parked close by and walked past the gate. A new man was at the desk. Angel asked to speak to Tank. The man called upstairs and told Tank a woman and a man wanted to talk to him. "Who is it"? "Tell him it is Bomber". "She says it is Bomber". "BOMBER! Send her up here immediately!" Angel (Stephanie) went up the elevator to the 5th floor and to Tank's office without being seen by anyone who knew her.

Angel knocked on the door. Tank opened the door and pulled her into an intense hug. Mitch watched but did not interfere. "Bomber, sit down. Why did you leave"? "I couldn't take Ranger's controlling habits anymore and he basically was destroying my emotions so I left." "He is still trying to find you." "I changed my name and I got married two months ago and I want the past put to rest." "Wait a minute you got married two months ago? How did we miss that"? "I got my birth certificate online and same with a copy of my divorce decree. Then I was free to marry as Stephanie Plum but I also legally changed my name and I don't intend of going back to Stephanie." "What is your name now"? "Angel Craft. This is my husband Mitch I knew him in High School". "I better call Ranger." "Promise me will protect me if he goes off the deep end." "He won't but I will protect you."

Tank picked up the phone. "Ranger I need you in my office, stat!" He hung up the phone and a few seconds later the door open and Ranger in all his scariness appears. "What kind of order it that?" "I think your presence is required". Tank points to Stephanie. Ranger turns to face her. "Where in the hell have you been"? "With that tone you have to ask me that stupid question? Anywhere you are not"! Ranger sat on the edge of the desk. "Why did you run"?

"To save my sanity. You and your controlling methods were destroying my self esteem and I decided I was more important than living like that." "I only wanted to protect you." "Yeah and your tactics are just as destructive as Joe's were. Joe wanted a fuck buddy and you wanted a toy to play with". "You know I love you." "Really? And when I didn't play by your rules then you took off and left me alone thinking your absence would make me give in to you. Did you honestly ever care how much pain you were causing me! Hell No! Mr. Macho who thought he could push me around to soothe his precious ego. Well, Ranger you lost your toy. I got married 2 months ago and I am carrying his baby GLADLY! So back off and leave me alone. Don't waste time tracking me because I finally found someone I want to settle down with. I don't need any interference from you". Stephanie got up and took Mitch's hand. Get over yourself Carlos! I sure have"!

Stephanie walked out the door, took the elevator to the garage and left. Ranger was still sitting on the desk dumbfounded and looked at Tank "What just happened?" "I think you were told off" Tank said with a smirk on his face. Tank was thinking "Way to go, Bomber". Tank would have laughed but he knew that meant time on the mats but Tank was proud of Bomber.

Stephanie next went to the Bond's Office and faced the girls. Connie saw Stephanie get out of the car. Connie thought she was seeing things. Stephanie walked into the office. "Hi, Connie." "Stephanie!" "My name is Angel now I had it changed. "Why?" so Ranger couldn't find me." "So you beat him at his own game"? "Sure did! This is my husband Mitch Craft." Mitch offered his hand to Connie and she shook it." "He was a couple years behind me in High School." "You are the one they claimed Joe ran out of town"? "Yep that is me because I couldn't offer her anything at the time."

"Connie, we got married two months ago and are expecting a baby already." "Does Ranger know"? Stephanie laughed and said "Yeah "IT" knows" Connie frowned at her "It"? "Yeah, "IT" don't have human status because he thinks he is a robot and incapable of feeling human feelings so he is just an "IT"! "Wow! You have changed. I didn't think you ever would run out on him. Are you happy now"? "Very" looking up at Mitch and smiled those smiles that made him melt inside.

"Couldn't ask for a better husband than Mitch." "I am glad for you." Stephanie took Connie's ink pen and gave her the new phone number. "Call me sometime I am only an hour away." "You have been this close all this time"? "Yep. You really surprised me but if you are happy." "Ecstatic actually." Once again looking up at Mitch. "Call me some time, Connie. We are off to prove to Joe that his threats did not stop true love". "You be careful because he won't take this lightly." "I will not expect any trouble because I am going to his office so I will have cover if I need it." "Girl, you are living dangerously." "If I can handle Batman then Joe is a piece of cake." "I will tell Lula what she missed when she gets back here." "Bye, Connie. Hope we still are friends." "Of course and I am happy for you. Nice to meet you Mitch."

Stephanie drove up to the police department and did not need directions to Joe's office. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Stephanie opened the door and walked into Joe's office. Good thing he was sitting down or the shock would have knocked him down. "Where have you been"? "What no hello, Joe"? "How dare you just run away without telling anyone where to find you." "Isn't that the point of running away is so you can't be found?

We were off-again so you had no say in it. You remember Mitch Craft? He is my husband of two months and I also know that you threatened to have him killed back in High School. I am here to tell you that you even think of doing him harm and I will see to it you spend the rest of your years behind the bars and never get out! Do you understand me?" "Where did you find that trash"? "Your opinions don't matter to me. But I am telling you that both you and Ranger can drop dead as far as I concerned and I never want to talk to either of you again."

Stephanie turned and walked out the door and walked up a flight of stairs to the Chief of Police's office. She knocked on his door and went in when she was invited. "Stephanie, where have you been hiding"? "Protecting myself from Joe and Ranger both." "Sit down and explain this to me. Joe threatened Mitch here back in high school and threatened to have him killed and I wanted you to know about because Mitch and I have been legally married and while I don't live here no more I wanted you to know about the threat and Joe just called him trash because we are married. Not to mention Joe is an abuser both physical and verbal. Who would have believed me if I said some of the trauma I went through was at Joe's hands?" "Are you serious"? "Yes, I am. Some of the bruises from falling down stairs were caused by him pushing me down them to cover his own tracks for seeing prostitutes." "Can you prove that"? "Ask Susie over on Stark Street above the Candy Store she is his regular ho. He visits her twice a week on his days off." "Stephanie I am so sorry. You should have told me sooner."

"No one would have believed me against a cop of his rank. They would have called me vindictive and dismissed it. I have no ax to grind except I want him stopped to protect other women from falling into his traps." "I will investigate these charges." Stephanie wrote her phone number down for him. "Call me any time. I have proof at home that may help."

Stephanie got up to leave and the Chief shook her hands. "Where are you living now"? "About an hour away. Hope the Burg has fun talking about me because Stephanie Plum has ceased to exist. I have a new name all nice and legal so let them talk!" Stephanie left his office and headed to her mother's.

Stephanie walked up to the door and for once her mother and grandmother were not at the door. She knocked and Grandma Mazur answered the door.

"Stephanie!" Grandma opened the door and hugged her. Then she realized there was a man standing with her. "Who is this"? "This is Mitch Craft. He is my husband of two months." "Come inside both of you." "Helen! Stephanie is here"! Helen Plum came out of the kitchen. "Stephanie where have you been. We were so worried!" "I had to get away from both Joe and Ranger, Mom. They both claimed they loved me but they both were killing my self esteem." "Where did you go"? "About an hour away."

"Mom and Grandma this is Mitch Craft. He is my husband and we are both expecting a baby." "Stephanie how could you do this to Joe?" "Mom, Joe and I were broke up when I left and I broke up with Ranger before I left so neither one had any voice in my decision. I knew Mitch in High School and I found out Joe threatened to kill Mitch if he did not stop seeing me and leave town. You want me to accept that kind of violence? I will never let Joe near me or my baby. Not to mention that you yourself kept forcing me back to the man who kept throwing me down stairs to make me see his way of thinking. I refuse to live like that. So you stay friends with Joe but I won't." "Stephanie, you don't understand Joe." "No, Mom it is YOU I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I am your child and JOE IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN I AM! So sorry Mom I am walking away from you and your Burg upbringing. I will stay in touch with Grandma because she always supported me. I will talk to Dad because he supported me too. But I have no mother!"

Stephanie turned around and walked out the door. Mitch followed and when they got into the car Mitch looked at her and tears were falling down her cheeks. "Are you OK, Angel"? "Surprisingly I am, Darling. Who would have ever thought Stephanie Plum would have grown to have this much backbone to set Joe, Ranger and my mother in their places all in one day and still end up happier than I ever dreamed possible?"

Stephanie looked over at Mitch and said "You are the best thing that ever happened to me until this baby is born".

Mitch smiled and fell more in love with her than he thought was possible.

Ranger, the control master he thinks himself to be, is trying to start tracking down what Stephanie told him. He started by checking all County records. Nothing found. How could she get married without a license? He checked out Mitch Craft and found he owned a cabinet making business in Essex Fells so he double checked the records and still found nothing. He checked New York's County records and found their marriage license but it was under Stephanie Plum and Mitchell Craft. It was legal and it gave a New York address as their home address. She really was legally married and there was not one thing he could challenge about it. "Damn, how could I let her get away that easily"? He thought. He had to accept the truth she was married and he still did not know where to find her. Now he had to find a way to forget the love of his life. If the rumor mill is true she managed to get Joe fired from the Police Department and now Ranger wondered "Did I ever really know this woman or was she a figment of my imagination?"

Bobby was never caught as the culprit who helped Stephanie change from and Bombshell Bounty Hunter into an Angel.

Looks like Angel gets the last laugh, huh, Ranger and Joe? Learn not to piss some women off! Treat them with respect and it will get you farther! 


End file.
